nfffandomcom-20200213-history
Uchiha Shisui
Uchiha Shisui, a prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, was a great and powerful ninja, far more powerful than most ninja of his time. Some say that he may have just been the most powerful of his era. 'Entrance To Darkness' Uchiha Shisui. The name meaning, "Still Water", the least of all definitions of this man. When he was born, people could already see the light of a prodigy in his eyes. His ambition was large, and he trained as hard and as fast as he could, intending to gain strength to far surpass just about anyone. In his earlier years, he met a few people. One was a student named Dneezy, a young child abandoned by his parents. Seeing in his eyes the same kekkai genkai that was granted to him, he reached out to train the fellow kid in the ways of the clan, teaching him the basics of martial arts, the powers of flaming ninjutsu, helping him unlock his hidden talents and doujutsu. As he trained in the academy, he also met a genin named Kaio, someone as he personally viewed as a big softie, but after spending some time with the colleague he realized that there was hidden potential, as well as someone worth trusting. A time later, the semi annual chuunins rolled around. Enrolling himself in it, he was the first child to pass his written exam, and when the horn blew for the second part to start, he sped through the forest, obtaining his objective and heading into the final match round. Other genin, namely a Kaio, Akujin, and Glaeder, also passed to the third rounds. The test master, a man known at the time only as Takashi, set up the rounds to be a team battle, him on Kaio's side and Akujin on Glaeders. Given the rules, Shisui intended to give an eventful and strategic fight, but alas, it was not to be. When the bell sounded for the match to start, he ran forward, shrouding himself in a kawarimi while sending bunshins after Akujin, whom Kaio was meant to handle. Overestimating his chances for the first and somewhat last time, Kaio was taken down by Akujin's surprisingly large amount of power, leaving him alone to fend off the enemy team. Glaeder rammed into him, striking him hundreds of times with his Byakugan activated, only to find it was a log instead. Shisui appeared by the wall in the back, breathing heavily. Akujin, trying to get the bunshins attacking him away, was running around swatting at them, before Glaeder cut through them as well. Shisui frowned on this, remembering that chuunins were a chance to show of your village’s skills, not mindlessly slap at everything around you. Reluctantly, he returned to the fight, trying his newly gained genjutsu form of sharingan for the first time, freezing Glaeder. He dodged the windy ninjutsu sent from kaio, returning his own with a form of fire, before glaeder had soon broken out of his glare, still mindlessly striking away at his tenketsu. Backing up, he tried to do a counter attack, but he could not as sand wrapped around his ankles and held him down, the hyuuga endlessly striking him until he finally succumbed, defeated. Angered, he asked what the exam master had thought of it, and without a second thought or glance the man passed Akujin and Glaeder, not even giving thought to the abilities or skills used by either in the fight. Pissed to no extent, he walked from his first chuunins, angered to no belief. He asked Dneezy to leave him be, and left out into the cloudy village around him. Training more than ever, a random genin had come up and taunted him about his defeat. Blinded by rage, he turned on his fellow ninja, killing him. Sitting in the blood of a defeated ninja, he thought he should feel remorse, but he did not. In fact, his blood boiled, his emotions began to die within him as he drank in this new feeling. Feeling something call to him deep inside, his eyes seemed to twitch, and so he stood, walking back into the village, a dark look hidden in his foreboding eyes. During the night, day, afternoon, all of it, he quietly heeded the calling inside him, killing countless upon countless ninja around him, ally or not, avoiding detection. Finally, he came across Mekan. This was a man as ambitious as he, with the same flare and strength to prove as he did. He saw the similar look in Shisui's eyes, and suddenly knew what he was there for. Without even a word, the two attacked each other, fighting for hours in a fierce clash. Finally, Shisui emerged the victor, holding the fading body of his friend and rival in his hands. Letting him know that his death was not a waste, he ended his friend’s life. His body shaking, he fell to the ground with his arms wrapped around him, his eyes changing to a new, legendary, hidden state: The Mangekyou Sharingan. Standing, he reveled in his new found power, breathing in the air around him with a new light, his reflexes, skills, and abilities, everything increased. Smiling grimly, he heard the bell for another Chuunin round to start, and this time, he would not be denied. Entering, he was once again the first to pass his test, flying through the forest with no problem at all. Still feeling his murderous intent, he turned to see Kaio coming to the exit where he was. A flicker through his mind as he remembered his friend, he suddenly blasted the kid with an electric tatsumaki missile, knocking his friend from a tree to the ground in a patch of grass, hidden and knocked out. Satisfied that he wouldn't have to take down another friend, he walked into the third round tower. He saw the previous exams host again, his rage practically bleeding into his eyes as he remembered the previous time. Suppressing it, as still as a pond within him, his outward calm belied nothing of the inner rage he felt, so blond that he no longer even recognized the fellow genin around him. Sent into the ring, he demolished competitor after competitor with nothing as much as a disapproving look, before taking his rank as chuunin. He left the ring, seeing that Akujin had become the first jounin of the nation in a long time. Fueled by his anger still, he trained explosively, seeing to catch up as fast as possible. Becoming the second Jounin known, he continued his training, waiting for something more. Suddenly, from nowhere, Akujin appeared sending message that a mission was given to all jounin around to head to the hidden village of sand. Interested but not perplexed, he joined the fellow jounin and went to Sunagakure, meeting up with a man known as Demon, and another, Glaeder. In front of them stood a man shrouded in darkness, which they had never seen or met before. He named himself as Raiketsii, a face not seen often in these times any longer. He said he was sent to test us, to find our strengths to see what we can do for the world. At first shunning it, Shisui was not a man who was concerned by the trifles of villages and their stupid politics and beliefs. Turning, he saw the flap of a mysterious figure disappear behind a building, amidst the swirling eddies of sand. Something inside once again called out to him, and he took a step forward. Suddenly, the man Raiketsii was in front of him, smiling. "So, I see you've noticed what most other do not catch. Do you wish to follow that path?" Shisui, almost in a trance, broke out of it and stood, turning to see Akujin join him at his side. Raiketsii spoke again. "This will be a test to see what you're made of.......and it's very possible you can die here." With that, the man disappeared in a flash, and the sand around them blew in such a storm that neither he nor Akujin could see anything for minutes. When the sand was gone, what stood in front of them was what seemed to be a small kid, draped in a long red and black coat, puppets dangling around him. Activating his sharingan, he nodded in slight agreement to Akujin and they both leaped into battle. The fight dragged on, Shisui and Akujin both finding themselves running low on chakra and strategy, as seeming endless amounts of counters and puppets sprang from this "Kid", calling himself Sasori, of the old Akatsuki. He retreated temporarily, pulling akujin to his side. It was a final ditch effort, and Akujin agreed. Speeding ahead, akujin leaped into the air, pulling out the last of his chakra for a final attack. Dashing below, his opened his eyes to the fullest extent of his power, activating his legendary Mangekyou Sharingan once again. From above, Akujin let loose the most power he could pack into a gigantic goukakyuu, the flames exploding around him and this Sasori as the heat obscured them from view. When the flames subsided, Sasori stood smiling, a puppet defending him, while Shisui fell to the ground on fire. Suddenly, the body of the fallen Shisui exploded into a log, and Sasori's face drastically changed as he turned, only to see a consuming black flame engulf his vision as he sank into darkness.... Appearance of Akatsuki!?!? He tightened the cloak of this "Akatsuki" organization around his shoulders, having found more cloaks and the original plans of this once powerful group hidden among the remnants of the puppet scattered around. Akatsuki meant "Dawn." Thinking it the perfect cause to restart this purpose once again, he woke the still unconscious Akujin, offering him a cloak, the idea of their purpose. His emotion serious, Akujin accepted the cloak, slipping it around his shoulders as he, too, stood with him. Walking until they made it back to the village of sand, the two sat down within, recovering from the past battle they just had. Suddenly, with a gust, the man known as Raiketsii was with them. "The other jounins you met........Demon has decided to become the leader and kage of waterfall village. As for the other...." The man turned, Glaeder suddenly coming into view. Shisui looked him with a disregarding glare, but with Akujin's talking, he gave the man a chance to join them, yet he thought in his head that the man had not been through what he and Akujin had, nor did he seem to thirst for the power needed to keep Akatsuki at the top. Raiketsii, once again, vanished without a trace. Over the next few days, they found a flat place to establish the base. Akujin left for a couple days, leaving Shisui to contemplate how to expand Akatsuki. From nowhere, Glaeder attacked him once again like the chuunins, his Byakugan activated, palms striking. Dodging, he slid from the range of him, before a swirl of leaves confined him in place. Appearing behind Glaeder suddenly, he let loose a flaming dragon head, blowing the man from his thoughts as the leaves fluttered away, a log in his place. Shaking his head, he walked away, not seeing the man who tried to fight him for leadership until a long time later, as the future kazekage. Returning Home goes bad. Walking back to his hometown, he suddenly saw Dneezy for the first time in ages. Smiling, he could see the improvements in the kid’s eyes. He took his time revisiting the old places of where he grew up, thinking of if he were a better person; he might have become Raikage instead. But, that was not for him. His glance returning to the academy, he noticed Kaio, his old friend and now chuunin, training against the logs. Walking over, he told the fellow teen of his plans, and what they would accomplish. Seeing a flare rise in Kaio's eyes, he smiled inwardly as he promised to train and join them one day, as Dneezy had told him earlier. Taking care of a few more problems, he headed to an empty place to train, full of mountains and many other places to improve himself. While training in the seemingly empty area, he stumbled across a quiet man, with a bundle on his back. Noticing the man to be a puppet user, his mind went back to his fight with Sasori. Offering the man an invitation, the ranks of akatsuki grew. Soon, Kuma, a lee user, and Shino, an aburame, were also involved, and Kaio and Dneezy had come to their purpose as well. Akujin returned, and the group expanded. Suddenly, a woman appeared a sannin. Her name was Nurai. She was apparently seen and remembered by many of the group as a strong ninja, and so after much speculation, he accepted her into the Akatsuki. Little did he know that this woman had plans, along with Demon, to infiltrate akatsuki. Time went on and they eventually found a way to extract the living bijuu from within a Jinchuuriki, and set out to start their purpose. After Nurai's absence for a few days, Shisui suddenly found her working with Orochimaru, a long time enemy of the Akatsuki, as he had read long ago in its history. Still alive, Orochimaru had transferred body many a time, and could still be seen roaming the lands from time to time. Nurai stood at the head of the Organization of Sound, directly opposing the Akatsuki. Angered by the fact he had been betrayed, he led the group into battle, felling Demon, Mocha, and in the end, Nurai. The fight grew to the point she activated he akimichi pills, her speed so fast it seemed she flicked through dimensions themselves. The butterfly wings on her back drained large amounts of chakra and well placed calories, as she flew into the sky and came down with an earth shattering punch, all present members of Akatsuki flung in all directions while Shisui seemed to disappear into the ground as his body bent till it almost broke. Nurai, smiling at her mission completed, fell next to the fallen body of Shisui, her last breaths exuding with the rest of her chakra. Suddenly, the body of Shisui changed, morphing into the body of a random ninja, as Shisui stood on top of the leaf academy building, his back turned as he looked over his shoulder. "What a waste of a perfectly good shouten, and another member....." He sighed, and the group disappeared from view. Akatsuki's Affairs Over the times, Akatsuki warred with waterfall, and began the extracting the demons from within many people. A personal vendetta had been started with Demon, ending only at the point that Demon gave his status as Enukage and quit the waterfall village. Also, a Jinchuuiki known as DemonicK gave the group a large run for their money, stressing out the time they had to find him along the course of weeks. Unsuccessful at first, as this man seemed to somehow perfectly escape any bind they finally put him in, the e group FINALLY extracted the man as he ran back to his village, excited over his victory in chuunins. War and times continue, and Akatsuki slowly rises to the top of the bracket, bit by bit. Category:Characters Category:Uchiha Characters